onerepublicfandomcom-20200215-history
All The Right Moves (song)
All the Right Moves is the lead single by American pop rock band OneRepublic from their second studio album Waking Up (2009). It was released to mainstream radio on September 24, 2009 and released for digital download on October 6, 2009. It is the band's first single of the album for all countries except Austria and Germany, where "Secrets" serves as the first single from the new album. It serves as the second track on the album and is in the key of C major. Frontman Ryan Tedder blogged on his Myspace page that before the song's release as a single the band had already performed it live on many occasions. He added, "however the recorded version is quite another animal than what we performed live—it's better, we hope you like it—this might be the most fun energetic song we've ever tackled." A low quality version of the song was published by the band on September 3, 2009, while a higher quality version of the song can be found on their official Myspace page and official band website. This song was used as the theme song for The CW's reality show, High Society. Critical reception The song received generally positive reviews. Bill Lamb gave the song 4.5 stars and saying "Lyrically, the exact meaning and point of "All the Right Moves" is somewhat obscure, but the audio textures formed by the words fit perfectly into the sound of the record. The overall feel is of an air of sadness in not quite being able to achieve one's goals and aspirations with another. Regardless of whether you experience a depth of meaning, you are likely to be singing along." Chart performance "All the Right Moves" debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at #58 on the week ending October 24, 2009. Within the next few weeks it fell to #85, but then it gradually moved back up and reached its current peak of #18 after 25 weeks on the chart. It has sold over 2 million singles in the US alone. On January 10, 2010, "All the Right Moves" entered the UK Singles Chart, reaching #68. After three weeks, on January 31, 2010, "All The Right Moves" reached its peak of #26 on the chart. On January 14, the single entered the Irish Singles Chart peaking at #29. On January 28, 2010, the single climbed to a new peak of #5. Music video On October 8, 2009, the official music video, directed by Wayne Isham, premiered on VH1.com and on MTV.com. The video features the band playing on a small stage for the attendees at a masquerade ball. As they perform the song, the dancers move in step with the music, while a small well-dressed urchin collects meager donations whilst pickpocketing the miserly dancers. Around the bridge of the song Ryan Tedder also plays the piano while singing into an antiquated chromed microphone. Although the song, the style and some of the instruments are more modern, the dancers' accouterments, the background props and the dance they perform is decidedly Edwardian. The band has explained that they like an abstract flavor in their music videos so as to allow for a broader range of interpretation. The video peaked at number 4 on the VH1 Top 20 Video Countdown on April 4, 2010. On November 25, 2009, OneRepublicVEVO published the music video for All The Right Moves. Versions There are a number of versions performed of this song. An acoustic version of All The Right Moves was released on April 12, 2010 on OneRepublicVEVO's YouTube account. In addition to this, a GO Show Extra and AOL Sessions video were shared on October 6, 2010 and June 26, 2011 respectively. Lyrics Credits Credits adapted from the liner notes of Waking Up Table Category:Songs Category:Waking Up Category:Waking Up Singles Category:Singles